Ignition Point
by Vergaux M.I.A
Summary: Katara and Toph are thrown into a war between gangs atempting to control Steelport. Twelve gangs, mayhem, and other mind blowing situations. Rated T for killer Brutes.


Hey guys!

This is an Avatar and Saint's row crossover… sort of.

I know it sounds odd but it will get really good, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or Saints row; I really wish I did but unfortunately… I don't so...

Note: Toph isn't blind.

I also have room for four extra spots for this story as in Lieutenants and regular characters.

I just need to know the name of your character, fighting style, appearance and personality traits.

Here goes…

* * *

Katara's POV

"Oh crap!" Toph wined, rubbing her finger between her eyebrows. The red and blue lights flashed in the darkness as our car pulled to a stop. It wasn't really our car, Toph stole it from a gang my father is enemies with called the Black Angels. He runs a gang called the Water tribe warriors.

To be honest, even though they look like sluts, I am truly terrified of them… The Black angels are all girls who have wings on their backs and they have technology powered shoes that can help them hover above the ground. They run the prostitution ring in our city, Bronze Hills.

"Sugar Queen, push up your boobs." She whispers at me.

"Why?" I ask.

Toph kicked her feet up against the steering wheel and pushed the driver's seat back so that she would be comfortable, "Because… you have bigger boobs than mine. We could probably use your looks against the cops."

I shake my head as a big burly officer with large muscles and a thick mustache walks slowly up to her window and I take a deep breath.

Toph rolled her window down. "May I help you?" She asks.

The cop raised his right eyebrow, "Do you know why I pulled you over?" He asks in a deep dry voice.

"Because you have nothing better to do?" Toph spat.

"Step out of the car please."

* * *

The cold holding cell bars felt like they are closing in on me. Toph started playing a harmonica that she found on the ground. Something is strange about this whole setting.

"Toph, why the hell would you play that?" I ask angrily.

"Is it bothering you?" She smirks.

I roll my eyes and lean my head against the white wall.

Midnight is descending on the wall from the open window, sending a cold chilling breeze inside.

I wrap my blue jacket around me as I chew on my nails.

Wait, open window?

Idiots.

"Toph."I whisper.

She continues to play the harmonica, but she looks at me out the corner of her pale grey eyes. I nod towards the window and she suddenly stops playing the germ infested instrument.

I shoot a quick glance at the security guard who is reading a book with head phones on.

Two girls with black fishnet leggings, maroon miniskirts, and silver tube tops with wings and grenade launchers guard the door.

Black Angels.

Toph and I have less than ten seconds to get to the window before the bullets start to fly. We fall to the ground as we land out of the window.

Five helicopters fly above our heads and white and blue snipers trail at our feet. Soon black sports cars and trucks block each block every time we reach a new street. Pedestrians scream and run for their lives as the Black Angels circle us.

My eyes follow a black fire escape wrapped around a fifty floor building and I run towards it as Toph follows me.

I see a red snier aim at my feet and I jump immediately. As I fall to the ground, my right foot gets caught on a piece of metal from the hood of someone's car. The excruciating pain knocks me down as Toph screams something at me.

What the hell did she just say?

Soon a flash bag explodes. I can't hear anything, I can't see anything.

I touch my throbbing cheek which is coated with fresh blood. I tie the hood of my jacket around my head to protect myself from any concussions.

"Katara run!"Toph shouts.

I look around for Toph but she is nowhere to be found. Without responding I run to the left and I hide behind a few bushes. A car explodes right where I was standing.

What the hell is this? Is this because of Toph stealing the car, or are the Black Angel's aiming for me just because I am Hakoda's Daughter?

Purple, blue, red, green, yellow, and black cars zoom through the area.

I attempt to make my way up to the fire escape, but large beast with flamethrowers, and mini guns shoot at everyone.

The guys in yellow hop off of motorcycles and start shooting the gang in green that have helicopter mounted machine guns circling everyone.

A beast comes behind me and grabs me by my neck. I try to kick it but it's suffocating me. My world turns black as it throws me across the street against a street light.

* * *

R&R or I will get the Brutes to come after you, Inbox me about getting your characters on my story.

~Seymone


End file.
